1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an observing window, especially to a kind of window that is disposed at the top cover of an optical storage carrier player and uses the application of light focusing of a convex lib to achieve the direct observation of an interior chamber of the optical storage carrier player.
2. Background of the Invention
The times is changing with the fast progressing technology. The relevant techniques of electronics are improved daily. The functions of electronics products are also enhanced abruptly. The practical application of the relative technology of optical storage carrier player is more prevalent. In the mean time, the use and contact of the optical storage carrier player are further frequently, so the safety measures are further indispensable.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows the three-dimensional structure illustration for the prior optical storage carrier player. The prior optical storage carrier player arranges with a base 10, which is arranged with a motor 20. When the main axis of the motor is spinning, it can drive a CD (compact disk) 30 to make a rotation motion. Matching with a data storing and reading apparatus, it can accomplish the storing and reading procedures of a large amount of relevant sound and image data, so the optical storage carrier player becomes one of the necessary peripherals for computer.
Since the optical storage carrier player is a machine equipment with high precision, in order to avoid the dust and ash influencing the precision of the machine and the CD with high rotation speed generating accidence to the operation personnel, so the prior optical storage carrier player further arranges with an top cover 40. The top cover 40 has the effects that can protect the CD 30 and interior parts of the optical storage carrier player from the dust and ash to influence its precision and protect the safety of operation personnel and surrounding objects. The top cover 40 can further be designed as having different curvatures with the effect of beauty.
Please refer to FIG. 2, which shows the closing down illustration for the prior optical storage carrier player. When the prior optical storage carrier player is at closing down state, i.e. the top cover 40 and the base seat 10 are connected together, from the outside of the shell 40, the personnel can not to tell whether the CD 30 is spinning or not or if it is an appropriate and safe time to take out the CD 30. Nowadays, especially for a optical storage carrier player forges toward high-speed era, it may further jeopardize the operator. Even in a dimmer-light factory or room, it is further impossible to detect the interior information of the optical storage carrier player. From above description, we know that the prior optical storage carrier player indeed can not provide a very perfect protection and the improvement of the safety of the prior optical storage carrier player to surely protect the security of the consumers and users is really urgent.
The main object of the present invention is to provide an optical storage carrier player, which can allow the user clearly observe the interior chamber of the player under dim light situation; so the user can avoid opening the top cover when the optical storage carrier (CD) is still rotating in high speed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an optical storage carrier player, which can reach the effect of beautiful appearance of the optical storage carrier player.
To reach above-mentioned objects, a optical storage carrier player of the present invention comprising: (a) a bottom seat, (b) a top cover movably connected with the bottom seat, the top cover having an top opening, the top cover selectively maintained in one of an opened position and a closed position relative to the bottom seat, (c) a light source disposed on the bottom seat for generating a light, (d) a light guide disposed on the top cover, the light guide comprising a connection arm and an observing window, the observing window disposed within the top opening, and (e) a receiving leg formed on the outer end of the connection arm, the cross section of the receiving leg is larger than that of the connection arm. When the top cover is in the closed position, the connection arm is adjacent to the light source, such that the light guide effectively transmit the light from the light source toward the observing window. Besides, the ring-shaped focusing rib is formed on the bottom surface of the light guide; by focusing the light received by the receiving leg, the focusing rib generates a ring-shaped brighter portion around the observing window.
For your esteemed review committee members to further understand and recognize the present invention, a detailed description matching with several drawings are present as following: